


No.  I want to finish him

by Qcean_Lmai



Series: Oneshots That Needed To Come Out of My Brain: Marvel Edition [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: "You have an army? We have a Mother", BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Hela (Marvel), F/M, Frigga may seem out of character, Lmao have fun, Wendigos scare the crap out of me, be warned, but it's set around Infinity War and Endgame if you want, but that's because she's hella angry, doesn't follow any movie, go look at the pictures of em, honestly those buttheads are creepy as heck, one-sided Hela and Thanos, only if you want to see glowing eyes in the darkest part of your room at night tho, the gods of Asgard are the last line of defence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcean_Lmai/pseuds/Qcean_Lmai
Summary: NEVER, hurt a Mother's family.  ESPECIALLY if that Mother is Frigga





	No.  I want to finish him

**Author's Note:**

> YALL  
This was fun to write, and once again is just a drabble fic.
> 
> :D
> 
> I feel that this is what Thanos deserved tbh. it's fitting.
> 
> The Protectress was another title for Frigga, I read it somewhere but can't remember where. Just roll with it okay? Thanks.
> 
> Wendigos... don't read that legend or look at pictures if you don't want to have nightmares. I made the mistake of doing that and nearly shit myself at 2 am on my way back from the toilet when I saw my cat's glowing eyeballs through the window.
> 
> Uh yeah, anyway. I used some stuff from Conquest for Frigga's armour description (my other fic. go check that bad boi out if u want). I thought it looked cool in my mind and still kept some of her MCU armour description... I might have to draw it later... 
> 
> Just a heads up for Death_Flavoured_Icecream, chapter 12 is nearly done! WOO!!  
Conquest is still being written but I think Chapter 5 will be the last update before I just write and edit the rest of it and upload it all when it's done.  
:D  
If you have any questions, comment and ask. I'll do my best. :D

**Thanos**

He’s so close. Just a few more gods to kill and then he has her. His Mistress. His beloved. The great Goddess of Death, Hela.

He smacks one of the older goddesses into the ground and forces shackles made to hold back a wolf as great as his Lady’s wolf, onto her wrists. Then he gouges them into the hard earth, the dark haired brunette’s winged Valkyrie helm clattering to the ground.

That’s the second Valkyrie gone. The last one, the commander; if he’s correct. The Goddess of Healing; Eir was out of the game. One less obstacle he had to face.

And then his knee erupts with searing pain as a small blue knife pushes deeper into the chink between his armour. 

He whirls around to face the God of Mischief. He's still a runt, still easy to beat. He has him on the ground with a broken rib cage within seconds. Thunder rumbles through the dark clouds over Asgard as lightning crackles through the sky. The other Odinson hits him with a concentrated blast of lightning that stuns him for a moment. His skin feels burnt, but it probably is, considering that lightning can be five times hotter than the surface of Earth's sun. 

Thor is down and bound in the next half hour. The All-Father still hasn't appeared and neither has his useless Queen. Lady Death remains hidden to him still. Perhaps he hasn't impressed her enough? Killing the God of War that was running at him now would surely get the Goddess' attention. 

His sharp blade is an inch away from cutting the War God in half when a dry voice screams, "STOP!" 

He stops and looks at the chained Healer Goddess, her fierce brown eyes bore into his with burning hatred. 

"You will all fall. Give up the stones and maybe I'll spare your realm." He says. 

Loki laughs a laugh full of madness, "Oh, they will be cranky with you. Won't they Eir?" 

Eir nods tiredly, her magic feebly trying to go against the chains she's in and heal the knife wound in her chest. 

"Yes Loki. The Protectress and the Lady Death will  _ not  _ like this one bit." Thor says, rising to help the other two gods. 

Tyr squirms under his boot as he puts more weight on the God's chest. 

A mass of green and black swirls from the air and solidifies into a woman clad in full battle armour. Glowing green eyes stare through him as the twelve antlers on the woman's black helm immediately swivel to point toward him. The green glowing veins on the woman's skin tight black armour accent her figure nicely. This is definitely his Lady Death. 

He removes his boot from Tyr's chest and bows to the Queen of Hel, his Lady Death. 

The woman sneers and stalks toward him, the other gods back away as quickly as their injured bodies will allow them to. 

"Look, what you're doing isn't impressing me at all.". 

He focuses on her pretty face and smiles to himself. She should be thanking him for all he's done for her. Surely he hasn't failed to impress her if she's here now. 

"It's just pissing me off and making my job harder."

She's standing five meters away from him, a murderous glare on her sharp features. 

"Are you not happy with the amount of souls I've given you?" He asks. 

She inhales angrily, "N o." 

Cold fury washes through him at her words. He risked and sacrificed nearly everything for her and  _ this _ is what he's rewarded with?  _ Rejection?!  _

He swings his fist into her head before she realises what's happening. They fight for a solid hour, both dancing around the other in a dance of death. He stabs her through the stomach twice and breaks her neck once before he realises that he has to get more help. He can’t kill Death.

Before he can request aid, his nose and eye socket are broken and bleeding. He's pinned in place by several large black blades, and his jaw feels dislocated. Lady Death has hardly gained an injury, not even a bruise or cut from the many blows he dealt to her person. His admiration and love for her has been replaced by hatred and loathing. She is about to deal the final blow with an axe to his head. 

The courtyard goes silent as a light, airy, gentle female voice echoes from the top of the palace steps. 

"So  _ this is _ the Mad Titan!" it calls. 

He watches Eir heal Thor, then looks up to where a fully armoured All-Mother is striding towards them, weapons sharp and drawn, hanging casually from her hands as she glides toward them, her antlered gold, black helm glinting in the evening sun. The bronze and black armoured corset she’s wearing has glowing blue floral designs etched into it. She wears leggings of black armour like her daughter, and plates of silvery blue armour adorn her leggings. She wears dark bronze pauldrons (also with glowing blue floral designs) with a teal cape streaming from her back while the antlers on her helm are swept backward like the horns of a Dragon from Muspelheim.

“Mother let me finish him please.” Lady Death pleads, her sharp axe inches from his forehead.

The All-Mother tilts her head to the side as she looks at him and comes to a stop beside Death.

“No.”

“No?” He and Hela both say.

“No.” Frigga confirms, “I want to finish him myself.”

“You’re too weak to finish me All-Mother. You always were weak, useless. It explains why Odin kept you in the palace while he went through the realms bathing the people in their own blood.” he hisses.

The Goddess cracks a grin, the madness he briefly glimpses in her eyes out-does Loki’s by miles. Hela steps back, but her blades keep him bleeding and in place.

“Too weak? My, my, that is a new one.” she says, nodding to Hela.

The blades retract from his battered body and release him. Frigga steps back from him, eyes blazing green with magic.

“You do this my way  _ Titan _ . If my “weak-ass” loses, you get the stones. If you end up dying at my hand, well… I’ll let you figure out what happens from then on. One thing is for sure, you won’t be getting out of  _ my realm _ alive.” her voice echoes around the courtyard, amplified and distorted by the amount of magic she’s gathering.

He strikes with the power stone first, the concentrated blast hitting the All-Mother in the chest and slamming her glowing body into the ground. She doesn’t move, Hela erects a dome around him and her mother to contain the fight. None of the other gods look worried about the safety of their Queen.

He limps over to her prone form and rolls the unconscious Queen onto her back to get a good look at her smouldering corpse before he turns her to ash.

Her body shimmers green, then disappears. A blade finds its way into his neck. His own hot blood fills his windpipe, choking him. The Aesir Goddess appears in front of him, a smirk on her face. 

“I have an army. They will destroy all of you.” he announces, coughing and removing the blade, replacing it with his hand.

“Oh great Thanos,” Frigga mocks, her eyes blazing with rage, “Your army won’t matter anymore when you’re dead.”

He shoots her with a blast from the power stone again, but the illusion dissipates as a blade is held to his throat from behind.

“Do you know what happens to those that die an unworthy death?” she hissed in his ear, her antlers coming around to dig into his scalp.

“The Valkyries will only take the ones that have died in battle, they won’t touch the ones who die of sickness or old age.” he coughs, “I’ll still end up in the better afterlife foolish woman.”

He grabs her wrist and tosses her over his head and into the ground before nailing her with a blast of the Power Stone. A silvery blue serrated blade bursts through his chest, his heart beats on the edge of the blade that sticks out of him. The pain is unbearable, the blood gushes from him, purple staining the ground.

“You know what? I’m kind of sick of you wrecking my courtyard. The Valkyries can’t get you, Eir won’t because she’s too injured and neither will Brunnhilde because she’s finally joined her sisters in the afterlife, thanks to you. Hela is the only one capable of taking your soul anywhere at this point in time, so I’d be nice if I were you and stop trying to reach for power you will never have.”

He’s thrust forward onto the ground, magic that isn’t his own replaces his heart in his chest and closes all the wounds he’s collected from the fight. He lays still for a moment, catching his breath and feeling his lungs repair themselves with the All-Mother’s magic.

Then he feels small hands wrap around his ankle and braces himself for what is to come next. Sure enough, he’s being slammed repeatedly into the ground on either side of the woman holding his ankles. His brain rattles in his skull as he hits the ground, his cheekbone and eye socket shattering as the force also breaks his jaw. He looks up with a wail of pain into the light above him. An antlered shadow that is definitely  _ not _ Hela’s looms above him.

“This is for harming my sons.” Frigga growls, shoving a blade through his left wrist with gusto.

“This is for killing my people.”

A blade through the other wrist, this time it burns as the acid coating it eats away at his flesh.

“This is for harassing my daughter.”

A blade through his ankle.

“This is for all the lives you’ve taken on your quest for a better universe.”

His right ankle erupts with pain.

“AND THIS IS FOR TEARING MY FAMILY APART!” She screamed, crushing his neck under her boot with a sickening *crack* that echoed through the destroyed courtyard and shattered the magic dome around them.

He sits in his body, not able to move. His heart is torn out and fed to the Fenris Wolf. his flesh is eaten away by the fire like poison coating the blades in his body. It’s agony, it shouldn’t be agony. Not when he is dead.

“Oh don’t worry, this is only a small taste of the torture your soul will endure in my daughter’s realm. Have a nice afterlife!” Frigga says cheerily.

Hela grabs him roughly and yanks his soul painfully from his mangled body.

“My Lady please!” he begs.

She says nothing and continues to drag him down the Helvegr. The same road to Hel that he’d taken when he’d gone to fetch Loki’s soul for the attack on New York. When they reach the river Gjoll, she dangles him in the river of blades, his soul is torn and cut the longer he’s pulled through the river.

His cries fall on deaf ears as the dead of Helheim come out of their houses to boo and throw curses at him. 

Then he’s thrown into a pit.

It’s dark.

Very dark.

It smells rank too. Like rotting flesh. But there’s a light! It’s a blue glowing- THE TESSERACT!? So she  _ was _ impressed and had accepted his courtship if she was helping him.

“Have fun with the Wendigos little Mortal.” Hela’s voice floats down from the ceiling.

Animalistic growls reach his ears as he drags his mangled body to the Tesseract.

“ _ Food _ .” voices growl.

“ _ So hungry _ .” the voices come from all around him.

He grabs the Tesseract with a corroded hand and tries to open a portal. It doesn’t work. The “Tesseract” is just a blue glowing glass cube.

Skeletal hands grab at him as beings with emaciated bodies and pale, pale skin stretched tightly over bones drag him toward them. The creatures’ skulls were a Stag’s skull with sunken, glowing eyes of various hues and ruined antlers.

He screams as they tear him limb from limb in the dark pit.

Above him, Death laughs, as do the rest of the gods as they watch the hungry cannibals feast on his body.

“Each time the Wendigos finish their meal, you will regenerate. Fresh for them to feast upon again. Your strength has also been stripped from you too, reduced to that of a weak human male’s. Each time you regenerate, you will forget that the cube in your hand is a fake replica of the Tesseract.” Hela informs him.

“This is the price you pay for wanting power.” Frigga called down, “This isn’t even the worst we could think of.”

They leave him screaming in agony as his head is swallowed whole and now sits in the stomach of a Wendigo. He sees the beast’s stomach acid before his head lands in it. Then everything goes black as he quickly begins to regenerate his body anew. His old bones still sit in the beasts surrounding him as he does grow again.

Then he can’t remember why he’s in a pit.

  
  


But the Tesseract is here! He can escape!

  
  


The Wendigos feast in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet bois.  
let's heckin go!  
enjoy your week guys!!!  
:D  
Love ya's all!!  
excuse the typos and stuff if there are any lol.


End file.
